This invention relates to an improved vehicle seat. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved vehicle seat for a vehicle propelled by the leg action of the rider. In still another aspect, this invention relates to an improved vehicle seat adapted to support a rider in a sitting position with the legs of the rider being firmly supported, as the rider manipulates his legs to propel the vehicle by peddling action.
Vehicles such as bicycles, tricycles and the like, are widely used for recreational and exercise purposes. Such vehicles normally are propelled by the leg action of the rider whereby the rider places his feet on peddles which are affixed to cranks on a circular crank wheel which, in turn, is operably connected to one of the wheels of the vehicle. Thus, by a cranking motion exerted by the legs of the rider, the vehicle can be propelled. Normally, the rider of the vehicle is seated on a vehicle seat or saddle in a straddle-like fashion with a portion of the vehicle seat extending between the legs of the individual and with only a small portion of the buttocks area of the rider being supported by the vehicle seat or saddle.
As the rider of the vehicle propels the vehicle by a cranking or peddling motion, the upper leg or thigh portion of the rider is pivoted at the hip joint and the knees of the rider move upwardly and downwardly as the vehicle is peddled. Such an upward and downward movement of the legs, while the rider is supported only on a small portion of the saddle extending between his legs, is quite uncomfortable and painful in some instances. This discomfort and pain is especially noticed by elderly riders or by riders who have undergone some physical injury to their leg and hip areas. Unfortunately, the vehicle seats now in use do not solve the problem of adding support to the rider in the buttocks area, as well as in the thigh area. The generally accepted solution for making a vehicle seat more comfortable to the rider has been in the addition of padding. However, even with the addition of padding, there has been no effort made to reshape a vehicle seat such that the rider is supported over a wide area of the buttocks or over any portion of the upper rearward portion of the thighs.
It is, therefore, apparent that there is a need for an improved vehicle seat for vehicles propelled by leg action of the rider. It is also apparent that there is a need for an improved vehicle seat that will support the rider over a large area of the buttocks and the upper rearward portion of the thighs.